The present invention is related to the general surgical repair of separated body tissues, and more particularly to internally fixating and stabilizing such body tissues, specifically bones.
In the present state of the art, there are a number of systems available to repair biological tissues separated in surgery or by injury. These products serve to approximate and stabilize the tissues so that healing may commence and provide compression in the interface to promote healing. Compression and stability are critical for proper anatomical healing of tissue. With the correct amount of compression applied to the interface of the tissue portions to be joined, signals are sent to the tissue, thus allowing the tissue to remodel in proper anatomical position. The amount of compression applied to the tissue interface needs to be appropriate to the type of tissue that is being healed.
A common problem in using suture is the variable nature of the residual tension realized after the knot is tied. Hand tied knots usually supply only a fraction of the residual tension for which the suture is capable. There are various procedures where the residual tension in a hand tied knot is insufficient to approximate and generate the compression needed for healing between tissues.
There are times when high tension may cause suture to cut into tissue at points of stress concentration. This suture cutting may not happen immediately. It can take place as the tissue degrades or relaxes, or sometimes there are external forces that cause the suture to cut into the tissue. This cutting action releases tension in the suture and adversely affects the quality and durability of the repair.
What is needed, therefore, are devices and techniques for holding two tissue portions in a state of compression and tension beyond that which is commonly achieved using hand-tied sutures.